Some small things
by Red-River-Prince
Summary: A one word prompt /one sentence challange


001. Crash  
Vyvyan already knew what was going to happen ,so he took one last peak and smiled at Rick while whispering I'm sorry just as they flew through the billboard.

002. Dim  
They both were awkwardly shy ,so the only light they had was a little candle.

003. Futile  
'I'm very sorry'-He whispered ,not like it would make anything better.

004. Erratic  
After chugging down a whole bottle of vodka Vyvyan said 'You know ,I guess I always fancied you.'

005. Loved  
All Rick ever wanted is to be loved ,and it was the most unexpected person who made him feel loved after all.

006. Soft  
'Can I touch it?'-He asked, this was the first time he saw Vyvyan with his unstyled hair, he reached out and touched it ,it felt incredibly soft.

007. Hold  
'I still can't believe, MY PARENTS ARE DEAD!'-he cried out as Vyvyan strongly wrapped his arms around him.

008. Shackles  
Being tied to the bed was certainly not as fun after being left there alone for hours.

009. Broken  
It was the day he lost his first patient ,and he really wished he still lived with those idiots so he doesn't have to be alone.

010. Precious  
Surprisingly even thought Rick was taller than him ,he just felt small and fragile in his arms .

011. Odds and Ends  
'No Vyvyan ,sellotaping a piece of plastic wrap around your nob does not count as using protection!'

012. Tea  
'Vyvyan ,why do you need two cups of tea? Is there a bird up in your room?'  
'Well Michael, there may be. 'He winked at Mike and carried the cups of tea upstairs for himself and Rick who was still asleep in his bed.

013. Twisted  
'Are you sure this is the way my arm was five minutes ago ?'

014. Echo  
On sleepless nights he often heard all the shit his mother used to say ,sometimes he even believed her.

015. Soothe  
Surely putting a half rotten frozen veggie sausage on his black eye wasn't the best he could do ,but it was good enough.

016. Fight  
Fight was just part of their nature ,they were addicted to it and needed it every day.

017. Naked  
He finally got rid of those ridiculous "Girl bait" Y-fronts and he looked away in embarrassment. Vyvyan thought this skimpy naked boy in his bed is just the most beautiful sight ever.

018. Push  
'What do you mean this is not the whole thing yet Vyv?'

019. Alive  
He never tought he would be so happy to see Rick was still alive after the crash.

020. New  
'I tought you'd like this you poof…'Vyvyan said as Rick opened the bag, it was a frilly dress.

021. Born  
Vyvyan really didn't feel ready for it ,just till the moment he got to hold his very own newborn child in his arms.

022. Murmur  
'You're seriously the prettiest bird in this pub.' Vyvyan whispered to Rick after giving him a soft kiss on the neck.

023. Devious  
'This will be fun. 'He said when he finished setting up the trap in Rick's bedroom.

024. Isolation  
Being a doctor had risks of course ,in this case it lead to five days of quarantine.

025. Starve  
There were times when they did miss Neil actually.

026. Breakable  
'But that was my favorite Cliff Richard vinyl!'

027. Winter  
Rick hated winter ,because winter meant cold hard snowballs.

028. Ignore  
Stop calling me on the phone already.-he thought.

029. Color  
'You know that green stripe goes nice with your eyes.'

030. Grace  
'It's all right Rick ,we don't have to do this now.'

031. Belong  
All those bite marks and hickeys meant one thing, they belonged to each other.

032. Choke  
His vision started to go blurry as Rick pulled the chain in his neck even tighter, but God did he enjoy almost chocking to death.

033. Reach  
Rick sighed in happiness when Vyvyan finally picked his phone up.

034. Difficult  
Rick thought confessing would be easy. He was wrong.  
035. Heat  
'Rick ,stop whining like a cat in heat. You can wait till we get home.'

036. Veneer  
All he knew that smile was just a big old lie.  
037. Fall  
Fall was always his favorite ,the pumpkins and the orange leaves always reminded him of Vyvyan's hair.

038. Nightmare  
He woke up in the middle of night ,covered in sweat. He had to run across to Rick's room to make sure he was all right.

039. Contagious  
Herpes on the lips sure wasn't fun.

040. Good riddance  
'Ah finally ,here's my diploma. Good bye you fascists I hope you die horribly!'

041. Goodbye  
He looked surprisingly peaceful in that coffin ,still looking as punk as ever in his Doc Marten's and jean vest.

042. Scarred  
Every time they had sex ,Vyvyan was left with scars on his shoulder and back but he took this as an extra prize.

043. Last dance  
It was the day of his wedding and all night long he was waiting for a chance to dance with that bastard ,but dancing in front of all those people wouldn't poked Rick's arm and went outside ,shortly after that Rick followed him ,they walked out to the garden just far enough so no one could see them.  
"I was hoping you'd save this one last dance for me Vyvv"-Rick grinned.  
"Yeah right ,now can we please run away together or something?I already regretted this."

044. Burn  
Rick was certainly the best ashtray he could imagine ,he even moaned when Vyvyan put out a cigarette on his skin.

045. Steady  
'Happy third anniversary you prick.'

046. Monster  
'VYVYVAN STOP THIS HURTS YOU BASTARD'-he did stop and he was kinda shocked to see the blood under his nails and on Rick's back.

047. Voodoo  
'Neil ,are you sure your hippie magic will work on him?'

048. Shine  
Finally Neil managed to plug the Christmas lights in and weirdly this whole thing made them feel like they were a real family .

049. Intent  
He just wanted to take revenge but making Vyvyan faint wasn't what he went for.

050. Camping  
'You know …By setting up the tent I sure didn't mean cover your stiffy with a blanket and call that a tent.'

051. Grave  
Finally they could lay next to each other without fighting anymore.

052. Machine  
'GIVE ME MY COKE YOU GODDAMN BASTARD OR I'LL SMASH YOU INTO PIECES'

053. Destination  
Vyvyan had a pervy grin on his face when they finally got up to his room.

054. Nowhere  
It's no wonder they ended up in the middle of nowhere Vyvyan thought ,they were looking at the map the wrong way round all along.

055. Garden  
Chilling on the porch and drinking lemonade ,while Neil did all the gardening was really a great way for passing the time.

056. I know  
'Rick I may actually fancy you.'  
'I know.'

057. Dust  
He jumped on Vyvyan's bed and almost a cloud of dust landed in his face.

058. Dream  
Sometimes when he had really complex dreams ,he just had to ask Neil about their meaning,he needed to know if they had anything to do with a certain punk boy.

059. Destiny  
Ever since he was little kid ,he knew being a doctor was his destiny.

060. Spring  
Spring was just too nice for him ,it was like The Good Life so bloody nice.

061. Sigh  
He took a deep breath and sighed before looking in Rick's eyes again.

062. Fingertips  
Rick really loved it when Vyvyan dragged his fingertips along his spine.

063. Waiting  
'You know you're not the only one who wants to use the bathroom.'

064. Playboy  
'Hah you're not so clever Vyvyan I found your magazines!''Oh yeah well at least I don't wank off to Cosmopolitan you poof.'

065. Revenge  
Rick would've never taken revenge on was too afraid he'd get even more hurt after it.

066. July  
He ,zipped the dress ,looked in the mirror and sighed. 'I'll never be as pretty as Miss July…'

067. Desire  
The way Vyvyan looked at him when he wanted something ,was enough to make his knee's tremble.

068. Free  
They were all very glad for Summer break.

069. Celebration  
'Kissing at midnight on New year's eve is known to bwing luck you know!'

070. Stars  
It was Neil's idea ,but also his birthday so the boys had to agree to go stargazing at night.

071. Morgue  
'YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS ABOUT DOINT IT HERE VYVYAN!'

072. Space  
'Do you think I could ever visit Uranus?'-Rick snorted hard at his own joke.

073. Whitewash  
'Yeah mom I have a girlfriend now he..her name is ..Richardine…'

074. Alone  
Rick was sitting in the bathtub screaming. 'CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY ,JUST LEAVE ME ALONE'

075. Coma  
Every day ,Rick sat there and held his hand. 'Just wake up already …please.'

076. Letters  
Sometimes when Mike and Neil was in the room too ,they'd just write to each other on little paper scraps.

077. Phone call  
'Vyvyan, it's about your mother. I'm very sorry.'

078. Music  
'How can you call THIS NOISE music? It's not even close to the genius off Cliff Richard!'

079. Silence  
All he could hear was Rick's heartbeat ,he thought it sounded beautiful.

080. Cards  
'People with an R in their name only get one card.'

081. Emblem  
Writing 'Property of Vyvyan Basterd' on Rick's bottom with a permanent marker was definitely a good idea.

082. Elephant  
It was the zoo he hated it but he'd do anything to make Rick happy.

083. Monopoly  
'Can we skip the getting smashed on the head with the bank part this time?'

084. Reality  
It's been years together but he was still afraid to open his eyes every morning in fear of Vyvyan not being there for real.

085. Serenity  
It was just lovely when all of them sat on the couch and watched the telly.

086. Bone  
Rick was always surprised when he didn't end up with a broken bone after their fights.

087. Chalk dust  
'You know only idiots belive you can get a fever from eating chalk dust Rick.'

088. Manuscript  
Ode to a bastard by Rick ,also known as the people's poet.

089. Ink  
It was his first tattoo and he was very proud of it ,he kept saying how it didn't hurt at all. And only Rick knew what a crybaby he was during the process.

090. Perfection  
He finally managed to bite hard enough to draw blood ,he thought it was beautiful.

091. Ring  
'Ahaha ,well should I really say I do?'

092. Drive  
Vyvyan actually really liked nice long drives when he was feeling nervous.

093. Missing  
He patted Vyv on the back. 'Don't worry ,I'm sure SPG will be home soon.'

094. Full moon  
'Rick it's full moon tonight ,you better be free for me the whole night.'

095. New direction  
'So what's the plan now?'-Rick asked the boys with a sad smile on his face ,as they gave back the keys of their house to .


End file.
